


Slenderman's Son is WHO?

by NightSong02



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Author regrets nothing, Gen, Harry becomes Slender's son, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Nice Vernon Dursley, Ron and Ginny Weasley bashing, Written on a phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSong02/pseuds/NightSong02
Summary: When Vernon decides to save his nephew from a life of pain, he takes him to America. Not knowing that the wizards live on the coast, he leaves a one year old Harry in the center of Slendermans' circle of  influence. Once Harry begins showing overt signs, Slenderman takes interest. And Fate throws a fit.





	1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore was, at heart, a good man. A flawed and naive man but, a good one. He felt so much guilt over Arianna's death, that he couldn't believe that anyone would actually hate their family. He couldn't conceive that families would abuse a child, when magical children were so precious.   
As I said, naive.

Vernon was also a good man, but a heavily pragmatic one whom had no patience for the mumbo jumbo of magic. So when Petunia woke him early in the morning with her scream, and after he read the letter, he frowned in thought. He knew that Petunias' hate and jealousy for Lilly and that world was stronger than her ability to care for the orphan, he knew. The child wouldn't be welcome, or safe in their home. Quickly thinking, he smiled.  
"I'll take care of this Pet. Just give me a few hours and the boy will be out of our hair, and safe in the States. Your sister and her husband died for the child to live, according to this letter; and 'twould be a shame if he was found by the enemy's followers and killed."   
Petunia sniffed delicately, the sneer on her face twisting it into something ugly.   
"Fine. As long as I don't have to deal with, it." Vernon knew he was right to take the child away. The hate she held for her sister was too strong.

  
It was the work of an hour, and a few favours called in, to get the papers needed to let the boy be taken and hidden in the USA. Hidden from everyone in Britain. Vernon didn't know, (how could he?) that the Magic users of America, stayed by the coasts as things got weird and deadly in the landlocked states as the Magic there was wilder and was barely tamed by the Native American tribes.  
And baby Harry, who had already been subjected to Dark, Blood and Light magic, was being sent to Alabama, near the heart of Wilde Magick.

This would have long lasting consequences for the child, and for the Wizarding world. For good or ill, only time, would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry grew up in that little town in Alabama. Surprisingly, no one adopted him even though he was a pretty baby with a sweet temper. He'd been fostered out a few times, but was always returned. The families were uncomfortable with his too old for his age eyes, and knowing stares. Plus, weird things would happen around him whenever he did cry; and their sleep was disturbed by terrifying dreams.  
The caretakers had tried placing other kids in his room - to no avail. The children were always scared and exhausted. At first they tried bringing in a priest in order to exorcise him. But the priest just looked at those eyes and declared that the child was destined for great things. Then they attempted to punish the child, but each time, the look of disappointment the child conveyed through those green, green eyes stayed their hand and haunted them in their sleep.  
Finally, he was left alone. They took care of him with quick movements but, they didn't play with him or cuddle him. He wasn't cooed at or shown any kind of sweetness. Now and again, a toy was given to him to nuzzle and chew and play.  
No one to hear his first word. No one to exclaim in joy at his first steps. When he learned to use the potty, they smiled slightly. And when he clothed himself they introduced him to the general group.  
Again, he was a sweet child, with a sweet temper. The kids liked his gentle ways and would often try to play with him. The caretakers were..cautious of the small boy. The strange incidents had stopped so they began slowly being warmer to little Harry.  
But Harry wanted nothing to do with them. He felt disdain for the caretakers and annoyance with the other children. He had no desire to 'play', but sat apart from all the other kids after politely turning them away. He preferred being left alone, to devour every book of knowledge he could get his hands on.

When Harry was 7, he met someone new and interesting while avoiding the other children. A tall; very tall; man, without a face. The man bent down to look the small emerald eyed boy over.  
~What is a Childe of Magick doing so far from the Coastline?~ his mental voice was darkly amused as he made note of a few anomalies within the child. Harry cocked his head; he was going to ask who the man was, but..  
"What is a Childe of Magick?"  
~Do you not know what you are? How amusing... it means a little wand waver, a mage..and I can tell that you weren't born here, because your magick isn't wild, though I can fix that~  
Harry nodded thoughtfully as he digested this fact.  
"Do most Children of Magick live on the coasts then?"   
Slenderman was delighted at the boy's intelligent questions.  
~Indeed they do. There, the magical environment is, tamed is the closest word. They can't handle the wilde magick of this land~  
"That's sad. Are there benefits to using Wilde magick?"  
~Oh yes. For one, you won't need a focus. Just your will. Second, many things can be done with it, that little wand wavers can't even imagine. They put limits on their magick you see, fearing the potential power of the strong.~  
"Ok, that just sounds pathetic. " Harry grumbled in disgust. The tall being stood up straight with a laugh.  
~Ah you are a delight. Tell me, do you want me to fix it so you can use Wilde Magick?~  
Harry looked up at the being with calculating eyes.  
"No one does things for free. What would I have to pay?"  
~It would be two fold..what is your name? I am known as Slenderman, or Slender.~  
"Harry. Harry Potter." He held out his hand to shake. When the small hand slid into Slender's, they both shivered at the slide of power against power. Slender could feel the desire to let fis mouth rip open at the intriguing feel and he chuckled as the name rang a bell.  
~Oh this is going to be even more fun then..your payment would be to serve me as one of my proxies, living with us, learning how to use your power and doing my bidding. The second, is to let me have that sliver of a soul that hides behind your scar.~ his voice grew colder as he spoke of the corrupted soul he could sense. Harry paled  
"There's..a soul..in my scar?! Who'd do something like that?!"  
~I believe I know, but you won't have to worry about it for awhile. I'll take the consciousness out of it. The soul itself, while you keep the power it holds. It could be useful one day. So? Do we have an agreement?~  
Harry looked at the Slenderman as he thought over the deal. It really was a win-win situation. He smiled as he answered firmly,  
"Yes."

 

A/N: so Harry made a deal with a devil. Is this a good idea or will he regret it? Keep reading to find out!  
Muse: psst, you haven't written chapter 2 yet!  
Author: I know, but this lets them know more is coming..  
Muse: You are an idiot  
Author: Sh..shut up!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was only a small seven year old child, when he made the deal with the ancient entity. That night, he vanished from the orphanage..but not without cementing his place as a Proxie.   
At Slenderman's direction, the green eyed boy had killed the Matron of the place. A sour old woman, who tended to 'lose' the prettier older kids to gangs. In reality, these children had been sold into a life of crime and shame. The investigation into her murder had turned up alot of dirty secrets, and quite a few of those children were found and rescued. Those who hadn't given in to despair and escaped the only way they knew any way.  
Slenderman took the young boy deep into his woods and into the mansion. None of the other residents were awake as it was very late. Harry was brought to a secret room under the basement and had the soul of one Tom Marvolo Riddle removed from his scar. He watched in sickened awe, as the featureless face split open and a long black tounge wrapped around the thing that kept screaming that it was the 'great' Dark Lord Voldemort and that they should bow down. He watched as the shard was drawn into the jagged maw of the Eldritch being and devoured. He giggled at the shriek of disbelieving fear and smiled up at his new master.

Deep in the bowels of the British Ministry of Magic, a prophecy shattered. Fate had been circumvented.

Slenderman chuckled darkly back at the child, amused at his cruel streak. ~It is time to change your magick, so lie back on the floor. Yes, like that. This is going to hurt, so~ the tall man waved his hands and the boy was bound to the Earth, then a cloth wad placed in his mouth ~Don't want you to break your teeth when clenching your jaws.~  
Slenderman never lied. It hurt. It hurt so greatly, Harry passed out. Slender watched as the soft white magick of the child greyed as the magick left behind by the shard was absorbed. He watched as the Earth sent green and blue energy to join the core. And in a moment of perverse curiosity, Slender let a drop of his blood red magick join the merger and watched in awe, as a bond snapped into being between he and this mortal boy, who was now an immortal Creep.   
He was a bit surprised but wasn't upset. He now had his own child. The first of the brothers to secure the line. This was even more pleasing when he realized the child had become even more powerful than before. Not quite to the levels of his youngest brother Trender, but close.

In the book of names in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry's name was stricken, not to be found out till later. And the devices in the headmaster's office that monitored the health and kept track of the boodwards, gave shrieks and collapsed inert. Only, since it was summer, only the Hat and the Phoenix, witnessed this; but they wouldn't say a word.   
The prophecy against the Dark Lord was defunct. The prophecy of Change had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

The years passed, as they do, and Harry grew older amongst the Proxies and Creeps. When he had first been introduced to his new family, he'd had to dodge knives, poisoned candy and fend off at least ten attempts to eat him. Eventually, they grew accustomed to his presence and his willingness to help them with the chores, won the few hold outs over. When they realized that he wanted to learn, well; each of them found something to teach him.   
With Masky and Hoodie, he learned how to move swiftly and silently through the forest, how to drive, how to plan for every eventuality and how to use weapons. Sally and Laughing Jack included him in their hunts and taught him how to use his youth and fey like beauty as a weapon against adults. His pale skin, waifish body and large green eyes were a devastating combo, especially against women.  
Jeff explained the finer nuances of handling a knife, while Liu/Sully instilled a sense of paranoia, by constantly jumping out of nowhere and tossing him around. Harry quickly grew vicious when startled under Liu/Sully's tutelage. Toby quickly became his big brother figure. The one he'd go to for help, advice or just to hang out, while BEN became his best friend, the two playing video games and hacking into secure servers for fun or to help their fellow Creeps when the S.C.P. was hunting in the area.

Eyeless Jack, was the only one Harry remained intimidated by. He was unable to be in the cannibals' presence without getting flustered and blushing brightly. The other residents found it adorably cute / hilarious, whenever they caught sight of the young boy in EJ's vicinity. As despite his crushing on the demonic teen, he still listened whenever they had a fresh cadaver and learned his anatomy. Strangely, E.J. never noticed his murderous duckling.  
Slenderman had decided that his child, adopted or not, would only go hunting alone when he was certain the boy could fight and protect himself using the Wild Magick now available to him. Three times a week, Slender would take the child aside, and teach him how to warp from one spot to another; how to change things, paths and memories ; what plants were safe for eating and which was beneficial for health; and how to manipulate his own body so that bullets couldn't hit him, as well as manifesting his own tentacles.

Slender wasn't a fool. He knew that eventually, his child would be called on to defend the little prejudiced wand wavers. He drummed etiquette, tactics, politics and cunning into the fluffy haired boy. It dovetailed nicely with what everyone else was teaching him. He also noticed Harry's infatuation, and semi-approved. At least he liked an intelligent and level headed being. One, that Slender would leave in charge of the house if he sent Masky and Hoodie on a mission... and Jack hadn't noticed as Harry was a child still. He had time before anything happened to come to terms with this.. if it continued.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Dumbledore stared at the Book of Names. Harry's name was not there any longer. This could only mean one of two things. The boy was a squib, or dead. The dark, accusing eyes of Severus and Minerva bore into his back and he felt the weight of all 130 years suddenly pulling him down. Not because the child was dead, no. Now he didn't have the most important chess piece in his fight with the Dark. And what was the public going to think about this? Maybe he can salvage this..there was still the young Longbottom boy to consider.

Severus was furious at the old man. The only reason he stuck around was because he promised to look after Lilly's son, spawn of a Potter though he was. Now he had no reason to stay, he should start thinking about disappearing into the Colonies.

Minerva shook with repressed rage. She'd told him. She'd said they were the worst sort of muggles! She'd let her respect for this, this senile old fool, blind her. She should've checked on the poor bairn herself instead of letting herself be placated with his assurances; Hell she should've taken the puir wee babe in herself!  
She listened as the twinkly eyed old man mutter about putting Neville into the game and felt the last strands of patience, snap. "Game?!" She snarled indignantly. "Your, mistake, cost the life of a young child! Lilly and James' baby that they died for, and now you are plotting to destroy another life by throwing him to the sharks willy-nilly?!"   
Her brouge set in and Severus could d nothing but stand there in awe as she tore a strip off the headmaster, in highland cant. He took notes on how to rip a human into less than potion ingredients. For Lilly, he would back Minerva up when she went to the aurors. No one was going to be happy about this except the Dark.

 

In the USA

Harry was excited and he and his uncle Trenderman carefully chose his clothes. Tonight, he could hunt and make a kill on his own instead of just helping. Tonight, he debuted as a new Creepypasta! He had to look ju~st right.   
Slender watched from a shadow, unobserved. His little boy was about to step up and out onto the stage with other killers and their opposition. He felt a sense of pride, and worry.   
Logically, he knew his boy was ready. Just as he knew when each of his brothers were ready. But emotionally, he wanted to wrap them all up in cotton and hide them away from the world. It wouldn't work, but he wanted to keep them all safe from anything that'd hurt them. Even Offender, and that idiot was almost as powerful as him!  
He felt Jeff lean against his side, wrapping an arm around his taller lover's waist.  
"He'll be fine. He's gone hunting before and we've taught him everything he'd ever need to know about surviving out there."  
Slender sighed and nodded in agreement, then dtilled as Jeff's hand gave his butt a squeeze. A glance down and he saw Jeff's leer. A smirk twisted the seemingly featureless face as Slebder wrapped his tentacles around the smaller man and with a burst of static that made Harry and Trender grin, the two had gone, elsewhere. Jeff was too loud for them to stay in the house.

Harry had grown beautiful. Large eyes of that enchanting green in a slender pale face. Long, silky black hsir that fell in waves around his shoulders. A slender runner's build with a pert bum, and still that sweet smile and innocent facade. It was how he hunted. With Trenders' help, he put together an outfit that would entice his prey, be easy to move in, hid his weapons and be easy to clean.  
Ben kept teasing him that he was going to give Slendy a heart attack when he saw the outfit.   
"But seriously, I can be in the wires while you hunt if you'd like."  
"Thanks bro. I'd like that. Gives dad less reason to worry. I'll be in the area near the shipping docks."   
"Eeww. That place is grody! And the wires are usually down!"  
"Perfect place to catch a pedo!" Harry giggled. Ben looked at his best friend with amused exasperation.   
"You are so weird."  
"Hi pot, I'm kettle." Harry shot back. 

EJ stood by the door listening to the two younger boys trash talk and plan how to extract if something went wrong. He had noticed the seven year olds regard, but ignored it. A pedophile he was not, thank you very much. Honestly, he thought that the crush would die, butit hadn't. The boy just carried it more quietly now.

If he had known of James Potter's focus once he'd met Lily Evans, he would have recognized the same in the son. Harry had determined to wait until he was legal, 17, before pouncing on the one he desired


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

 

Slender, as has been stated before, was no fool. He knew that the pathetic mortal whose soul sliver he'd devoured had done something even he, as an Old One, found reprehensible. The splintering of a soul, something so sacred, it was beyond his grasp of human understanding.   
Amusing that; he, an ancient entity that ate souls, would be more human than a human.  
From what he'd gleaned, the mongrel had split it multiple times; the main part hiding in his old stomping grounds of Albania, and the rest hidden in different spots in Britain. Easy for him to deal with. It had had a very nice flavour, so full of corruption and hate. He looked forward to devouring the rest.

Deep in the forests of Albania, a wraith possessing a badger felt the inkling of fear. Denying what it felt, the mangled soul of what once was a brilliant man, continued on its way.

 

Harry's mission was a, pardon the pun, bloody success. A pedophile who had been taking young boys and girls to a warehouse on the docks, had pounced and brought the green eyed youth to his lair. Harry had fun torturing the beast in human form, to death. Then he freed the only two children who were still alive before disappearing into the dark. The children, when questioned by the police, called him the Dark Angel. They had only seen the back of his jacket, that had the image of wings embroidered in red and silver.  
BEN crowed at the ease of the mission and presented his young friend with a video of his first unassisted murder. Everyone was proud of him and he even got a smile from EJ, when he presented him with the mans' kidneys, liver and heart.  
Jeff buried his face in LJs shoulder to muffle his laughter while the clown looked determinedly up at the ceiling. There were chuckles and refusals to look at each other as EJs' complete obliviousness over Harry's crush on him nearly sent the creeps into hysterics.   
Slender chuckled to himself, then went still as a missive appeared in his hand. Quickly opening and reading the contents, he groaned.   
~Children, my brothers are coming in a week.~  
"Father, uncle Trender lives here.." Sally piped up  
~No, my other brothers. Splendor and Tender are fine, but no one be alone with Offender! And don't accept any roses from him either!~ He turned to his adopted child ~They have been wanting to meet you, and I can no longer hold them off. ~  
"That's alright Father. I look forward to meeting them."  
~I hope you'll continue to feel that way.~ Slender sighed running his long fingers through the silky mop of hair Harry sported. ~I really hope so.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short. But I am very busy with real life, work and stuff with my family. So i hope you enjoyed this, and leave a review if you see something weird. Still no beta..


	7. Enter Splendy and Smexy

Chapter 6

It was late morning when the knocking came. Slender sighed as Trender braced himself. The other Creeps just looked on in amusement and curiosity.  
*BANG* went the door as it flew open and two more Slendermen came roiling in. The first had an actual face, that had a huge happy smile. His clothing was covered in polka dots of many sizes and colors and had bells at the end of his tendrils.  
"BROTHERS!" He yelled as he tackle-glomped the two waiting beings. Harry, Sally and Ben snickered at the long suffering looks the two held, somehow, on their featurless faces. The second one to come in,wore a wide brim fedora, a long trench coat and boots. A sly smile on his otherwise empty face, as he chuckled in a raspy voice,  
@Calm down Splendy, it ain't been that long since we last saw 'em.@   
His words were listened to and the exuberant male disengaged from his brothers.  
"It has been long enough Offender! And now we gots a nephew! Where is he? I wanna meet him, and welcome him to the family!" Splendor bounced in place, his bells chiming away.   
Slender gave a sigh and gently reached out and tugged his childe to his side. He fixed them both with a stern look  
~This is Hadrian, my son. Offender you will not, on pain of the beating I will give you, touch him in a manner inappropriate!~ Slender's voice dropped into a snarl as he glared protectively at his brother. The other laughed as his wide tounge lashed the air lewdly.   
@Of course, Slendy. I wouldn't dream of touching the li'le innocent.@  
~See that you don't. Actually, unless any of my charges ask, you will leave them be!~  
@Aww, but I can flirt a li'le, yeah?@  
~That's fine. I suppose.~ Slender grumbled in his silky posh voice. Not even five minutes and he had a headache. With a quick burst of static, Slender returned to the kitchen to check on dinner.   
Harry was busy introducing Sally, LJ and Ben to Splendor and the four were making jokes and laughing. Jeff slid up next to Offender and, staying a good distance back, was introducing himself, his brother and the older Creeps. Trender was watching over their interactions.   
Offender was leering as he gazed at the young adults around him. So many pretty and interesting people! He also noticed that his cute little nephew was giving the eyeless male, Jack he believed he was named, a certain look that was never noticed. He smirked and was about to say something when Masky came near and hissed at him.  
"Leave it alone. We're all waiting for Harry to do something. There's a bet involved and if you screw it up..." his eyes were narrowed behind his mask as he threatened/scolded the tall man. Smexy chuckled  
@Tell me more about this, bet.@


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what's happening in the British Wizarding World?

CHAPTER 7

Dumbledore had eaten a great deal of humble pie. First was the loss of Harry Potter, the next was Sirius Black finally getting a trial. That put the kneazle amongst the pigeons. Young Sirius was innocent, it had been Peter, the rat animagus whom had done everything.   
Sirius was infuriated when he heard that Harry had been sent to Petunia. Even more so when the wills were unsealed and it was found that,  
1: it named Peter as the secret keeper, and 2: demanded that under NO circumstances was Harry to go to the Dursley family.   
Dumbledore was in the hot seat, and had lost the Head Mugwump position in the Wizingamot and forced to step down from the ICW. He maintained his place at Hogwarts by the skin of his teeth. And as it was, he was being watched closely. He wasn't allowed to be alone with any student, and many schemes had to be put away. Fawkes wouldn't even look at him without singing mournful songs.   
Sirius ignored the batty old man and had gone to the Dursley abode with Remus, who'd been there with him while he recovered from Dementor Exposure, and found their address. Petunia tried to fight them, but Vernon explained what he had done, and why.   
He gave Sirius the information he still had and the Black lord thanked him for at least trying to do right by the unwanted boy. Remus just growled at Petunia and asked her what her sister would've done if their positions had been reversed; and what her parents would've said when they found out about her actions.

Within a month of his release from St. Mungos, Sirius and Remus emigrated to the States and began their search for their cub.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two men, a wizard and a werewolf at that, seeking their godson in muggle America, are not the most subtle of people. Liu heard about them first. Sully got tense at the thought of strangers looking for their little terror, while Liu wanted to know where these clowns were when Harry was growing up in the orphanage!  
After a quick debate, the two minds decided to let Slenderman know about the two men and keep an eye on them until a decision was made about their lives.

Slender wasn't very happy, to say the least. At first, anyways. After carefully rifling through their memories, he realised that these two would be good contacts to have on the outside. He'd been thinking of safehouses for a bit. Places slightly outside of reality, where the Creeps could rest or hide. And wizarding space seemed like a good investment for the future. He decided to talk with them.

Remus never knew why he had such an urge to go into the woods that day. Neither did Sirius. However, despite being terrorized and chased all over the forest by Slenderman and the older Creeps, they didn't regret it. After all, through their new boss, Remus gained full control of his wolf; the Black Madness that Sirius had, was curtailed. And they got to meet their cub again.  
And were brought in on the bet about when Harry would pounce on the cannibal. The two Marauders were torn between being amused and chasing EJ into the next county.  
"Lily is going to kill us when we see her again." Sirius whimpered to his lover. Remus just gave him amused eyes even as he agreed. "And James will be right beside her."  
True, they weren't that happy that he was a killer, but agreed that his victims didn't really deserve to live.  
"Pedophiles are disgusting creatures that deserve every bit of pain you inflict on them!" Remus growled, as he remembered Greyback.

And with all the hard work, patching up Creeps and Proxies, and warding the Mansion to keep any normal muggles away, they ended up having a very strong relationship with Masky and Hoodie. It started off as two couples, but soon evolved into a four way relationship.   
They had opened a way for the Creeps to get into the Wizarding world to help cull the useless and dangerous people. The Wizards going into hiding, had been the reason for the balance being disrupted. Now that they too were prey, the balance was slowly being restored. However things were beginning to come to a head in England with the Tri-Wizard Tournament.


	10. Chapter 9

"..And the Champion for Hogwarts, is Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore announced, to the wild cheers of Hufflepuff. He was about to dismiss everyone when the goblet flames, flared up once more and a piece of parchment shot out.   
Silence descended as the Headmaster caught it out of the air. He stared in disbelief at the name.  
"Harry Potter." He intoned. Whispers immediately broke out as everyone stared around. Then, between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables, a flare of purple fire began to sputter to life. It swirled and guttered as two bodies began to take form, screaming in agony.  
Two dark haired youth, pale as paper were huddled together. One with a glasgow smile and a knife that glowed silver. The other had green glowing pits for eyes and a mouth that was larger tha humanly possible, filled with terrifying fangs and snakelike tongue. Claws and tentacles were out and both were crouched in a defensive position as they calmed.  
"Where in the fuck are we?!" Snarled the more muscular of the two.  
"Ahem, excuse us, you are at Hogwarts..which of you is Harry Potter?" Albus asked, a calculating look in his eyes. The more slender and monstrous hissed in displeasure as a sense of fear fell over the room.  
"Tsss, not telling. Why the fuck would we? Why are we here? Why have we been taken from our home and family and brought here?"  
"Well my boy, boys, it's because of the Tri-wizard Tournament! Somehow you were entered and chosen, so you see, that's why we need to know which of you is, Harry Potter." He tried to give that grandfatherly feeling but was rebuffed.  
"Well un-choose us! We don't consent to participate in this nonsense and especially not in a place where our family doesn't want us! And we are not your boys!"  
The two took turns, speaking one sentence each. The torn open mouth of the slender youth closed up, vanishing into a normal face though the tendrils continued to wave agitatedly.   
Albus thought quickly as the two turned to storm away.  
"I'm afraid that isn't possible. The Cup chose you and you either compete or lose your magic."  
The two youth glared back at him, then looked at each other. A silent stare as hands moved. They turned back and spoke as one.  
"We aren't moving from this spot, until our guardians come. We will not accept your highbrow way of trying to force us into a contract we have not agreed upon." They closed their eyes and refused to say a word as questions flew at them, asking how they could get in contact with their family.

It took half an hour before Sirius Black and the glamoured Slender brothers came storming in. A Goblin Lawyer in tow. They ignored the teachers and Ministry officials to check on the two boys. The look in the Lawyer's eyes didn't bode well for one Albus Dumbledore.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I've taken so long to get back into this. Real life was not a happy thing what with two co workers quitting and having to do more shifts.  
> This is just a quick filler chapter before I get back into the swing of things. Next chapter will be more of a description of what Harry looks like now.

Chapter 10

It was pandemonium in Britain.   
There were two boys claiming the name Harry Potter- and both were utterly terrifying. Their family was just as fearsome. With Sirius Black leading the charge with Goblin lawyers and the AMERICAN Embassy, all howling about how unsafe the Tournament was, how such lacklustre security had dragged the young men into a Tournament they weren't even supposed to be in as underaged wizards, and how was Mr. Potter's name entered, when he didn't even go to the school.  
Dumbledore was quite flustered and scrambling to cover his wrinkly old ass. This was an unexpected opportunity to get the Prophecy Child under his control; but only if he was careful. He willingly threw Bagman under the hypogriff, for insisting during talks, that all that was needed was an age line.  
Now if he could only figure out which young man was his pawn..

Jeff leaned against Harry's side, exhausted from the constant pressure of being judged by outsiders. As the younger had gotten older, the two had fallen into a strage synchronization. With Jeff trying to escape LJs' attentions, and Harry trying to attract EJs', the two often tradef tips and ideas.  
To be honest, Jeff didn't really mind LJs regard that much, but the clown was overwhelming and made him wonder if he was just a passing fancy or a serious thing.   
Harry had changed in the years, his skin as pale as Jeff's own now, and his hair as long. Where Jeff was well muscled under his baggy white hoodie, Harry was lithe under his black leather trenchcoat. They shared many features, seeming to be almost twins, and it amused them to act like one person at times.  
It drove quite a few Creeps to distraction.   
Didn't help that Liu had turned up and was constantly being an ass to the both of them. Even though it was explained to him about Jeff's break with reality and his thought process of protecting Liu by sending him to Heaven to be safe from the evils of liars.  
Liu and Sully were still cruel and took any and every chance to attack.  
When Harry and Jeff grew close enough to act like Liu and Jeff used to.. well, Harry became a target as well.  
In fact, the two had just evaded another one of Liu and Jane's attacks, when Harry was summoned. And because Jeff was holding onto his best friend's arm, they both got pulled into this drafty old castle. A quick conversation in ASL, and they pulled the twin act out.  
Sirius had warned them of the Dumbledore's ability to read thoughts, so closed their eyes to keep their secrets. Harry reached through his connection to his Father, and Slender wasted no time in getting his brothers, and Sirius. The Black lord called in MACUSA and his Lawyer and now...  
Chaos reigned.

Slenderman was beyond furious. Whoever dared to use such an ancient artifact just to get his SON, was going to bleed. His brothers were, for the first time in their lives, were keeping their furious sibling from breaking glamour and from destroying everyone in the castle. 

The Grim animagus was low level growling as he stalked back and forth before the two tired boys, protective and infuriated. He had not wanted to return to the UK, ever again. But because of this, this clusterfuck of a Tournament! he had no choice but be there to protect his Godson. He thought it an ingenious prank to pretend that both boys were Harry. It added a layer of protection to his pup. He was worried though.   
Jeff wasn't doing well with cll the stares and whispers. Harry was shielding the surprisingly vulnerable killer as much as he could, but had to deal with his share as well. Hopefully, they could void this damn Tournament..


	12. Chapter 11: interlude

Harry now stands around 5ft 7inches, an inch or two shorter than Jeff. He has a swimmers build and weighs about 110lbs. Paper pale skin, with deep set green eyes, shoulder length black shaggy hair. 

He tends to wear darker colors to hide the blood stains. His favorite outfit is a dark green long sleeve henley tshirt, black jeans that hug his hips, black knee high boots with metal shin guards and toes. Over this he wears a black leather trench coat with deep green wings impressed on the back. He has also taken to sometimes wearing makeup, liner, gloss and foundation that hides the remnants of the scar.

He's 14 now, but has a take no prisoners mindset. He favours the natural weapons that being Slenderman's son affords him; the claws, tentacles and fangs. But he also has a staff that with a bit of magick, becomes a Naginata. He doesn't wear glasses and he values his freedom


End file.
